Necessary Fears
by Mrs.Mchale1994
Summary: Some questions are difficult to give advice on, when you aren't even sure on the answes yourself. But sometimes that's what friends are for, to help each other figure it out. Kurt and Rachel Friendship, mentions of Finchel and Klaine.


_**A/N: Just a short, sweet conversation one shot! On a side note I think this is a very important subject matter that friends should be able to talk to each other about and I thought no better than Kurt and Rachel. Please Read and Review. Reviews are love. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glee is property of it's creators and FOX. **_

If someone would've told Kurt Hummel two years ago that he would end up spending so much time in a room that looked like where Holly Hobby and Strawberry Shortcake came to hook up; he would've bitch slapped them so hard that they would've seen thousands of pairs of last season designer shoes spinning in circles. Yet, this came to be an extremely true fact. He didn't understand how he could have this friendship that he now did with Rachel. She was about as irritating as it could be, but he couldn't help but love her. The sad fact of it was is that they had _a lot_ in common, and that was something that as it turned out meant a lot to him. It was a rainy summer day, and they were once again, having a musical marathon in her bedroom. Blaine was on vacation with his family and Finn was helping Burt out at the tire shop, leaving them to have the day to themselves. As the end credits for _West Side Story_ came rolling down, Rachel sat on the bed quiet, blank expression on her face, starring at her knees. This made Kurt curious and honestly, a little concerned. Normally Rachel would be sobbing at this point and applauding the brilliant and heartbreaking performances of the cast, before she would quickly wipe her eyes and pop in the next movie in her DVD player. He wasn't sure what was going through her head, and a part of him wondered if he even wanted to know but he took a deep breath and decided to man up and ask.

"Are you okay, Rach?" he asked her turning his head slightly to look her in the eye.

Rachel slightly lifted her head up. "Have you and Blaine had sex?" she asked abruptly.

Kurt felt his eyes go wide and his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Um, a-" he tried to answer, I mean it was a simple answer to her question but he was honestly just so shocked that, that question had just popped out of her mouth that he could barely even function properly, let alone talk properly.

Rachel's face suddenly turned the same red Kurt's was when she had realized what she had just asked. "Oh my god, oh my god! Kurt I'm so sorry! I shouldn't of, it's way too personal, I'm so sorry!"

Kurt took a deep breath, knowing he should probably actually respond to her or she would never calm down. "No, um it's okay. Don't worry about it, and no we haven't. Not yet. Why? Have you?"

He felt that he was compelled to ask. I mean Rachel was one of his best friends and well Finn was pretty much his brother, and if they were doing that, he wanted to make sure they were okay. That they were being safe, and that it wasn't mentally hurting them in anyway.

Rachel shook her head. "No, and I feel like that's the problem. I mean I love Finn and he loves me and with all the history we have, I feel like there is something wrong with me because I'm not having sex with him."

Kurt felt a little stunned. Rachel was one of the most confident people he knew and the fact that she felt so insecure about this was actually quite heartbreaking.

"Why would you think that? I mean, he's not, pressuring you is he?" He questioned on, I mean he is well aware that Finn wants to have sex with Rachel. He's known that for quite sometime without anyone having to tell him anything. But he didn't think he would put pressure on her. He cared about her too much, and he wasn't that type of a guy.

"No, not at all. It's just I feel like sex is supposed to be this thing that when you're with someone you love, you shouldn't be so scared, and yet I am. I don't know the whole thing just makes me feel really stupid." she admitted.

Kurt thought back to the sex talk that his dad had given him a few months ago. That his dad said it was a way to connect to another person, and that you are never going to be more vulnerable ever than you are in that moment. That scared the hell out of him as well. He thought of Blaine. He loved him he knew he did, but up until now he hadn't really thought of the two of them having sex until Rachel brought this whole thing up. He truly realized than that he wasn't ready either. But he finally had his answer to give her.

"You know what I think? I think sex is terrifying. In a way, I think being in love with the person makes it even scarier. I mean, when you don't care about someone it doesn't matter how vulnerable you are because the whole thing doesn't even mean anything. When you are in love with someone it makes it this whole giant, life changing experience. So I think that's why you are scared, I know that's why I'm scared. Rachel that doesn't make you stupid, okay? It doesn't make either of us stupid." Kurt finished as he looked at the tiny brunette in front of him.

Rachel took in everything he said, "So you think me and Finn should wait a little longer?" she asked.

"I think that if you have to ask me that, than your answer is right in front of you." he told her.

She suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Kurt." she told him quietly.

He hugged her back, "No problem, thanks to you too."

"For what?" she asked sounding puzzled.

"For reminding me of how I'm not ready for this either, and that you know what? That's okay, and that our first times will both be special because we were so scared for so long."

She gave him a smile, "So _Rent _next? she asked him with gleam in her eye.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
